Famous Love
by Kagome818
Summary: InuKagXMirSan Kagome is famous so is Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku what happenes when they each fall in love when they 'acciedently' bump into each other R&R NO FLUFF
1. Default Chapter

A/n: hey hope you guys like my newest story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha .so don't sue me…

Summary

Kagome is a Pop-Punk-Star her debut album Love.Angel.Music.Baby is Big hit while Sango has just made her 2nd album Under My Skin they are best friends what happens when they meet two of three famous pop-punkers Inuyasha and Miroku of Green Day ? Love will bloom and a lot more! InuKag MirSan

Ch.1 First time seeing the Music Video

"So Sango what you think not too slutty but not to safe right?" asked and excited Kagome. It was her first time going solo from her old band 'No Doubt'. Kagome is 21 years old while her friend Sango 22 years old.

"Kagome this awesome I mean you combined an Alice in Wonderland kind of thing it's sure to be a big hit!" exclaimed Sango. "Thanks and I designed everything as usual" said Kagome. "I know the out fits were wait not were, ARE awesome!" Sango yelled. "Thanks" "So when are they broadcasting it?" "Tomorrow…they want me to go to Mtv to represent my video and I gotta tell you I'm pretty nervous" "Don't worry Kags you'll do great I mean this is a well thought video and it's awesome to watch!"

"Thanks Sango, well I'm going to bed I have to wake up at 5:30 for my jog then breakfast then going to my dresser and stylist and you get the point". "Ok, night " "Night"

Next Day

"Kagome you look great!" screeched Sango. Kagome was wearing a skirt that had colors black, red, and white with a black vest that looked like it had a white t-shirt under neath and had black and white low cut chucks with black nail polish and lip gloss with her down.

Some could say she looked like a school girl but it was so not a school girl outfit. "Thanks Sango, by the way what are you doing here?" "Well I cancelled everything just to be here for you, I mean this is your first video" "Thanks Sango, well got to go I'm going on now"

With Inu and Miroku

"Hey Miroku give me the control now!" Inuyasha growled at his weirdo friend. "But I wanna watch the mtv videos" he pouted. "Grrrrrr, fine but after that it's my turn to watch whatever I want!"

On Tv

"Hello Kagome so how does it feel to you know leave your group and go solo?" "Well Joe it'sad because you know we were all so close and we just had to separate and follow our own paths" "Ok well how do you feel about your new debut CD and new music video?" "Well I'm really excited I mean I've gone solo and this CD has lots of great tunes so I hope you guys enjoy and my music video well it was tiring but so much fun and well I hope you guys enjoy it!"

"Ok well here it is Kagome Hirigushi's new premiere music video 'What you waiting for!'"

What an amazing time

What a family

How did the years go by

Now it's only me

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car

A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake

What if they say that you're a climber

Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone

Who really cares, cause it's your life

You never know, it could be great

Take a chance cause you might grow

Oh, ah, oh

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Take a chance you stupid ho

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself

You know it all by heart

Why are you standing in one place

Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out

Cause of your sex chromosome

I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)

Life is short, you're capable

Oh, ah, oh

(Uh-huh, hu-huh)

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million-dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

I can't wait to go back and do Japan

Get me lots of brand new fans

Osaka, Tokyo

You Harajuku girls

Damn, you've got some wicked style

Go

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

(What you waiting for)

Take a chance you stupid ho

Take a chance you stupid ho

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

(What you waiting for)

Take a chance you stupid ho

Take a chance you stupid ho

Back with Inu and Miroku

'Man she's hot' Inuyasha thought. 'And she's not a slut like Kikyo to bad I'll never meet her even if we are both famous'.

"Hey Inuyasha! Yo-hoo! You dosed off when you saw that hot chick on tv"

"She is not hot Miroku she's a slut and a wench!"

"What ever you say Inuyasha what ever you say!"

'BONK'

"Ow what was that fo-""SHUT UP!"

"Ok" "good"

back on mtv

"Wow that was awesome Kagome!"

"Thanks guys!"

"Kagome you just got a lot of ratings!" "Really is that good Sango?" "Well-Duh Kags"

"Miss Hirigushi you're wanted to be interviewed

Immediately " " Ok I'll be there later Sango!"

"Ok bye!" "Bye" Kagome ran around the corner.

A/n: Well sorry if it sucks but it will get better trust me

R&R written 3-14-05


	2. Club bumpin'

A/N: Ok thanks to my first Reviewer:

InuFiction- was that a compliment? Did you like it if so well thanks I really want the story to work out!

Ch.2. Club Bump in'

"So Sango do you want to go pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssse?" asked Kagome impatiently. While Sango was reading a magazine, and trying to ignore Kagome. And after about 30minutes of begging Sango gave in from being annoyed.

"Yeah! We're going clubin' I have been so freaking bored doing nothing but staying up late and getting an hour of sleep!" said Kagome. "I know what you mean before I turned 17 I always had a simple life now it's now so simple…" Sango drifted off.

"Ok so it's settled were going tonight!" screeched Kagome cause well it was Saturday. "Why tonight Kagome?" asked a pouting Sango pouted. "Cause it's SATURDAY get it SAT-UR-DAY!" yelled Kagome.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"Please Inuyasha I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored" exaggerated Miroku on the 'so'. By now Inuyasha wanted to beat the living pulp out of Miroku.

"Fine but get the heck away from me you WEIRDO!" yelled an upset hanyou. Miroku backed up and was gonna say something about having a bad attitude until…..

RING!

"Oh the cookies are ready!" sang Miroku happily into the kitchen. 'Man what a weirdo I have for a friend' thought Inuyasha.

At the Club!

Kagome was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that went up to her knee's with black heals and nail polish, eyeliner and mask-care-a ,

With red lipstick and her hair down with light curls. While Sango wore a dark purple dress with black heals (basically everything is the same like Kagome except Sango is wearing clear lip gloss).

All the guys were gawking seriously!

As they headed for their table and sat down while there is loud music on two guys come up to them.

"Excuse me all the tables are full could we sit down" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked up to see the most beautiful violet eyes.

He was wearing black pants and a red t-shit with matching black shoes and his jet black hair down.

"Um…sure right Sango?" "Sure why not?"told Sango.

"Oh anyways my name is Kagome and this is Sango and you two?" asked Kagome. "My name is Miroku lovely lady and this is my good friend Inuyasha" Kagome blushed a little until he turnede to Sango.

"Ahhhh what a lovely name for a beautiful woman, would you do me the honors of bearing my child?" Now that was when Sango got mad and SMACK! Right in the face.

After getting to know each other for awhile the manger of the place came up to Kagome and whispered in her ear if she could come and sing. She nodded in agreement leaving the two mean dumb founded except Sango because the still couldn't recognize them as same for the girls.

As the manager cam on stage announcing they had a special treat for them Kagome went on stage and soon there was whistleing and clapping.

"Hey everyone I'm Kagome Hirigushi and the manager has asked me to sing so I'm going to sing one of my songs that will very soon come out on mtv say 5 or 6 months from now so I'll give you guys the first time hearing ok?" she said in the mike.

Every one went crazy and she took that as a yes. So she started singing.

If I was a Rich Girl

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

_EVE:_

Come together all over the world

From the hoods to Japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all love

What? Give it up

What? (shouldn't matter) What?

Come together all over the world

From the hood to Japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all the love

What? Give it up

What? (shouldn't matter)

What happened to my life? Turned up side down

Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

Original track and ring

You know you can't buy these things

See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top

now we ain't gettin' nothing but love

If I was rich girl

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

The crowd applause as if there was no tomorrow as Kagome went back to her seat. While Inuyasha thinking 'man it's her, my dream come true!' while Kagome thinking 'ask me out now!'

"So what are your jobs?"asked Miroku. "We sing I'm the one who left her old band No Doubt and Sango had madder her secong album 'Under my skin' you?" told Kagome. "We are two of the members of Green Day" said Inuyasha. Suddenly both girls smile and said "Omg you guys are so good I love your latest CD 'American Idiot'." "Thanks" both men said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later

"So Sango you wanna go out and hangout sometime?" asked Miroku politely. "I'll think about lecher" she said. "Great here's mine and Inuyasha digit's!" and skipped away like a happy camper.

"So Kagome you were really great "he said. "Thanks Inuyasha"

'I got to do this' he thought and then gulped.

"Kagome do you wanna-"

A/N: I'm soooo evil I left a cliffe well hope you like it R&R

Written 3-15-05


	3. A night out

A/N: I'm back with my new chappie and I would like to say thanks to my reviewers …..

000000000000000000

3-18-05

000000000000000000

Ch.3. A night out…..

000000000000000000

"So Sango are _you_ going out with Miroku?" she asked curiously.

"No" the girl simply stated.

"Why? He seems….nice..." asked Kagome.

"Kagome he's a _lecher_ a _pervert_ do you get it now?" she replied.

"Awww Sango gives him a chance pleawez!" she pouted.

"You just want me to say 'yes' so you can go out with Inuyasha don't you?" Kagome blushed red as a tomato when she said that because it was true….

"So I take it as yes. Fine I'll do it for you but 'you' owe ME"

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome jumped up into the air hugging her best friend she knew since childhood…

0000000000With Inu and Miro000000000000000

"Come on' call!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Man Inu you're more desperate than I am to see Sango…" said a smirking Miroku.

"Shut Up!" yelled an angry hanyou.

Quiet…..

"Good" said Inuyasha.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg………….

Miroku and Inuyasha turned and started running towards the phone…

"Hello!" they said in unision.

"Uh…hi?" it was Kagome and Sango.

"Oh, sorry about that." They said again in unision.

"Stop that Miroku/Inuyasha!" they said again.

"Ok maybe we should go…"said Kagome.

"Yeah..maybe" said Sango.

"No! Wait!" said Miroku this time.

"Ok" said both girls.

"So anyway what's up" asked Inuyasha.

"The sky duh!" said both girls as they giggled.

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment

"Oh yeah..we accepted we thought about it and yes we'll go out with you guys tonight" said Kagome.

"Really? Cool, pick you up at eight girls!" said Miroku then hung up.

"Ok that was weird!" said Sango.

"True to that" said Kagome.

Then Sango's manager Louis came in.

"Sango we have to record your song now for 'Nobody's Home'", he said.

"Sure, Kagome stay here I'll be right back in…"

Sango put on her head phones while the music started playing.

((A/n: Avril Lavigne's 'Nobody's Home'))

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

As Sango finished her last verse, Louis put the mic on and Kagome spoke:

"Sango that was awesome!" she sqealed.

"Thanks Kag, so Louis how did I do?" she asked.

"You did excellent well your finished for the day ok!" he said.

"Thanks Louis bye, comon' Kagome!" she said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and ran out the door.

000000000000000000With Inuyasha and Miroku00000000

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga I know I said today was your day off, but I really need to record this song for the CD and then I'll let you guy have your fun for the rest of the week," said Steve their manager. ((Too many manager's huh?"

"Fine Steve as long as you leave us the heck alone!" yelled Kouga.

"Yeah for once I agree with Kouga!" yelled Inuasha.

"I agree you promised that this would be 'our' week," said Miroku patiently.

"Yes I know but I got this last minute too so let's just get this over with, I brought all your instrument's" he said and went into the room to record the song.

As the guys got their instrument's (( Inuyasha is Vocals/Lead guitarist, Kouga is second in guitar and bass, and Miroku is on the drums))

And started plugging them in they started playing to the song 'she's a rebel' and Inuyasha opened his moth and sang.

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto

She's the one that they

Call old whatsername

She's the symbol

Of resistance

And she's holding on my

Heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming?

What I'm thinking

Is she the mother of all bombs?

gonna detonate

Is she trouble?

Like I'm trouble

Make it a double

Twist of fate

Or a melody that

Sings the revolution

The dawning of our lives

She brings the liberation

That I just can't define

Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's

Dangerous

She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's

Dangerous

As they finished the looked at Steve and he nodded that they were finished so they could leave.

0000000000000000000000000000

Later that night…..

0000000000000000000000000000

"Sango! Come on' they're coming in 5 minutes!" yelled Kagome from the hotel room they were staying in.

"I'm coming shesh(sp?) You must really like Inuyasha!" she said smirking.

"Do not I just think he's really nice" she said turning red.

"Ok whatever" said Sango smirking.

Sango was wearing a 'v' red spaghetti shirt with tight but loose black jeans with some boots and red sweater. Hair up in a pony tail, red lip gloss, and clear nail polish.And her eye shadow was half red on the bottom and black. And black eye liner. ((You know how today girls are wearing at least 3 or 2 different colors on their eyes))

Kagome was wearing one of her design's it was a 'v' neck shirt with long sleeves of the color's light blue and light purple with a beiges mini-skirt that went up to her knees with matching boots with those little yarn balls or whatever their called. Her hair was down loose with pink-lip gloss and light purple and blue eye shadow with black eyeliner.

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Kagome went to the door and saw Miroku and Inuyasha wearing ((Inuyasha)) wearing a red shirt with black pants and shoes and ((Miroku)) a purple shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Are you ladies ready?" asked Mioku.

"Sure we are" responded Kagome. As they both grabbed their purses and left out the door….


	4. A night out pt2

A/N: Sorry it took so long and I'm sorry for those who don't like it I WILL MAKE IT A BETTER STORY!

4-2-05

Here's a little joke and the answer will come out at the end of the story thanks enjoy!

Water Look Water

Water How Water

Water Many Water

Water Times Water

Water I Water

Water Made Water

Water You Water

Water Say Water

Water Water Water……..

Ch.4 A night out pt.2

Last time:

"_Are you guys ready?"_

"_Sure we are" said Kagome. And they grabbed their purses._

Now

As they were trying down town there were plenty of smacks in the back seats ((guess who?)). Finally Sango broke the silence.

"Are we there yet? This leech keeps touching me and if he does it one more time I wanna go HOME!" she yelled.

"Fine Sango, I will NOT touch you anymore. I'm being nice because I don't want you to go!" said a pouting Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome just sighed.

Inuyasha flipped the radio on and playing on was Ashanti's 'Happy' song.

As they pulled over in the parking lot the girls saw the name of the restaurant was _"De Amor" _a French restaurant.

As they came in they met a guy in a tuxedo and a funnt hair do with the name tag Houjo.

"Why hello Miseries and Mademoiselles how may I serve you?" he said.

"Ah, yes my good man we have a reservations here under the name Kazanna, Miroku and Tashio, Inuyasha" said Miroku trying to act fancy.

While the others held back laughter.

As Houjo found there names he said,

"Ah, yes, we we please follow me to your table for 4?"

"Yes" answered Inuyasha.

As they were seated Hobo I mean Houjo gave them their menus and left.

"So ladies, what would you like?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha getting slightly paranoid by Miroku said,

"Cut the monkey stuff Miroku, act normal…..for once" and turned back to his menu.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were still trying to read and understand the menus.

"Hey Sango?" whispered Kagome.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can you read me the menu?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't read it either!"

"Oh ok"

Just as they finished their conversation Houjo came back ready for their orders.

"So have you decided of what you're having?"

"Yes" answered Inuyasha.

"I'll have water and the special" said Inuyasha

"And I'll have water and a steak" said Miroku.

Then Houjo turned to the girls who still couldn't figure out any thing on the menu so they said any thing they could read randomly.

"Uh…I'll have the calves ((made up don't know any French food)) and water" Sango said.

"And I'll have the an-trey and water…."

"We I will come back shortly" and then he left.

"So?" asked Kagome "How long have you been in the singing buissness?"

"Oh we've been in it for at least 5-8 years" said Miroku.

"You?" asked Inuyasha.

"Since I was like 15" she told.

"How about you Sango?" asked Miroku again.

"Oh since I was 16 and a half"

"Cool"

After talking 5-10 minutes about there life and what not Houjo came back with there tray's and the food was covered with the lids.

First he took off Inu's and Miroku's then the girls.

Sango's looked like soup because it was in a soup bowl.

And Kagome's a plate with bread and French stuff.

As they were eating Houjo came back with there drinks and Kagome and Sango asked,

"What kind of food is this it's real good!" they said in unison.

"Ah yes what that soup is Brains of a Cow and what that plate is French foods mixed with Snails"

As he said this Sango and Kagome both went pale then green.

Inuyasha noticed this and said "Maybe we should go?"

"Yea I agree" said Miroku also noticing.

So all 4 went out going into the car.

"Sorry guys" said Sango.

"Yeah we couldn't really read the menu so we picked random stuff" said Kagome.

"Oh then you should have asked us you could oder what ever you wanted there" said Miroku.

Both girls then yelled "WHAT!"

"Sorry girls" said Inuyasha.

"But we do have another place to got to it's called the carnival" said Miroku.

"NO DUH SHERLOCK" yelled the 3 people who were getting annoyed by poor Miroku.

When they got to the Carnival everyone jumped out and paid for their tickets well the boys did any way.

"Ok so we meet you guys in 2 hours right?" said Kagome.

"Right" said Sango.

Soon Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone together.

"So where do you wanna go" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, you?"

"Hmmmm..how about the Farris wheel?" he asked.

"Sure" said Kagome smiling.

'_Man I love her smile' _thought Inuyahsa.

"Ok"

Then they both started walking to the Farris wheel and got on.

WITH MIROKU AND SANGO-

"So Sango where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, you?"

"How about that ride?"

"I don't know it looks scary"

"Aww come on Sango please!"

"Fine just keep your hand to your self!"

"Ok"

So they went on the ride called 'Revenge of Skull'

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME-

As they were on the ride it stopped like it always does and they were at the top in the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful isn't" asked Kagome.

"Yea, but not as beautiful as you" replied Inuyasha with a blush.

Kagome looked at him with sincere eyes watching him blush and smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha" and gave him a peck on the cheek.

As she was sitting down a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to meet soft lips against her's.

When they both pulled away they were blushing.And the ride started again and they got off and just went walking.

BACK WITH MIROKU AND SANGO-

"Well that wasn't so bad?" said Sango coming off the ride.

"Easy for you to say did you see that..that THING!" yelled Miroku who was scared by the ride.

"Uh-huh sure come on let's go!"

As they were walking they bumped into Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango told them what happened on the ride with Miroku like that he was screaming like a little girl while others kept telling him to shut up and him covering his eyes or hiding behind her.

When she was finshed Inuyasha and Kagome feel on the floor laughing while Miroku just kept telling him it was this 'thing' that was scaring everyone not just him. Every one knew he was embarrassed.

Soon after they left to home the guys dropped the girls off Inuyasha got a peck on the check while Miroku a slap for groping Sango as a Goodbye present.

A/n: Well sorry for the delay and hope you like it R&R

And here's the answer to the question!

Water Look Water

Water How Water

Water Many Water

Water Times Water

Water I Water

Water Made Water

Water You Water

Water Say Water

Water Water Water……..

Do you see the Hidden words?

If you didn't here they are !

Look how many times I made you say water!

Hahahaha gottcha I know lame o-well

See that blue button on the left bottom corner press it and R&R

JA'NE


	5. A rough Day

A/n: Sorry for the long delay but I need ideas …

Well I hope you guys like it…!

Daily joke!

Why couldn't G-unit get on the bus?

Answer is at bottom of page!

Break in Page------------

Ch.5.A rough Day!

000000000000000000000000---

Last time:

_Soon after they left to home the guys dropped the girls off Inuyasha got a peck on the check while Miroku a slap for groping Sango as a Goodbye present._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now:

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP! Went Kagome's alarm clock. As Kagome snoozed but was waken by the loud noise but ignored it until Sango came in all moody about turning off the alarm.

"SHUT THAT FREAKIN' ALARM CLOCK **_KAGOME_**!" she emphasized the word 'Kagome'.

But she didn't move an inch until…..

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SANGO! IT'S COLD!"

"Well that's what you get for not turning off the ALARM CLOCK!" sneered Sango.

Yes Sango had grabbed Kagome and put her in the shower with very cold water. As theykept bickering they heard knock on the door.

And went to open it to find Miroku and Inuyasha. And of course since Kagome was wearing a white silk pajama dress that went to her knees. They could see through her dress until….

"What are you guys looking at?" eyed Kagome suspiciously. But none said nothing until Sango whispered that her pj's was white and she was wet.

Kagome looked down in horror and then started screaming 'perverts' and throwing stuff at them until they left the room.

Sango had then told her to hurry and get ready while she did the same.

It was at least 9:00 in the morning and the boys just sat there watching TV.

"Hey Miroku, what's taking them so long?" asked Inuyasha being impatient.

"Nothing now relax here comes are 'Holiday' video" he said. There video had won 2nd place while Sango had won 3rd place in the Mtv countdowns.

Then the announcer had come on saying here is our newest and most certainly number 1 video 'Hollaback Girl' by Kagome Higurashi!"

As the video came on Miroku was dancing and drooling over how Kagome dressed and danced. Inuyasha however liked it but not the way she preformed it with the clothes and moves.

"KAGOME!" he yelled.

_**Uh huh, this my sh!t**_

_**All the girls stomp your feet like this**_

_**A few times I've been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**_

_**I ain't no hollaback girl**_

"What Inuyasha?" she said coming out in a white tank top that showed her belly and a beige skirt with black addias and her hair down with just lip-gloss.

_**Oooh, this my sh!t, this my sh!t 4x**_

_**I heard that you were talking sh!t**_

_**And you didn't think that I would hear it**_

_**People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up**_

_**So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack**_

_**Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out**_

**_That's right; put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up_**

_**A few times I've been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**_

_**I ain't no hollaback girl**_

"Why are you dressing like that" he said pointing to the TV. He did not want his girlfriend of 4 months dressing like that he didn't even like that outfit she wore in 'Rich Girl'.

_**Oooh, this my sh!t, this my shi!t**_

"Well Inuyasha that is the way I designed the outfits to look like, they look cute!" she said.

"You look like a slut whore!" he yelled.

_**So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers**_

_**No principals, no student-teachers**_

_**Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one**_

_**So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all**_

_**Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you**_

_**That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust**_

_**A few times I've been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**_

_**I ain't no hollaback girl**_

"How dare you call me that!" she yelled. And slapped him really hard. Only to be slapped back.

_**Oooh, this my shit, this my shit **_

Both of them were surprised of what Inuyasha did. Kagome slowly fell to the floor and whispered "I think you should go…"

**_Let me hear you say, this sh!t is bananas_**

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**_

**_This sh!t is bananas _**

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S **_

**_Again, the sh!t is bananas _**

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S **_

**_This sh!t is bananas _**

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S **_

_**A few times I've been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no hollaback girl**_

_**I ain't no hollaback girl**_

"Bu..but Kagome I-" he started. "GO INUYASHA!" she began crying.

"Ok fine, come on Miroku we're leaving" he told Miroku because he and Sango had witnessed the whole thing.

With out saying a word they left like that….

**_Oooh, this my sh!t, this my sh!t_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: hope you guys like it..

Ok here's the joke…

_Why couldn't G-unit get on the bus?_

Because they didn't have 50 cent!


	6. Together Again!

A/n: I got an idea for this chapter so I hope you likey!

Ch.6

LAST TIME:

"_Bu..but Kagome I-" he started. "GO INUYASHA!" she began crying._

"_Ok fine, come on Miroku we're leaving" he told Miroku because he and Sango had witnessed the whole thing._

_With out saying a word they left like that_….

Now:

It's been more than oh lets say a month since Inuyasha and Kagome had their fight and none were talking to each other especially Inuyasha. He felt soooooo ashamed he wanted to call Kagome and apologize, and he did try 500times but he would always end up getting hung up on the phone or door in the face slam.

So since their was nothing to do he turned the radio on and Akon's 'Lonely' came on...

_**Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,**_

He sighed and thought that yup that's me alright.

**_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bulls!t then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave_**

_**I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin**_

After awhile he got sooooo annoyed of the song because well it was so true! So he turned it off with a click…..

WITH SANGO AND KAGOME

"Ok so you sure you wanna help me out with my video?" asked Sango.

"Sango for the millionth time yes I'd love too!" said Kagome slightly annoyed by Sango.

"Ok so what song are you doing?"

"Hmmmmmm…..I think 'LaLa'" said Sango.

"Good choice so I think for the video you should dress like a skater/punk" said Kagome.

"Awesome let's get started"

So after hours and Days of preparation they got everything ready to shoot. Kagome was their and so was Miroku and what Kagome didn't like was that Inuyasha was their. So she ignored him while she helped choreograph and designs Sango's video but Sango also helped it was a 50, 50 deal.

So the music started and Sango began singing.

_**You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a lineman  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited**_

_**You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream**_

Sango began jumping up and down cars. With groups of people behind her following her.**__**

You can meet me on an aero plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't keep me waiting

She then began twirling around with her hands up in the air.**__**

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

(Lala lala lala lala)

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright with you  
Cause you hold my secrets tight  
You do, you do

You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala  
YouYou make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

She then went to a party and which ended by the cops and so her group went to party at the Laundry place.**__**

You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala  
You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalala lala

(Lala lala lala lala) make me wanna lala lalala

**((a/n: not very good at describing it just watch the Ashlee Simpson video 'LaLa'))**

"Yeah! Sango you did it, it was perfect!" screeched Kagome jumping up and down.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango blushed.

"Ah Sango dear that was very go-"

SMACK!

"Thanks for ruining the moment everyone was having Houshi"

He got a big old slap from Sango which he deserved but said it oh so famous line 'It was worth the pain'.

"Hey Sango big news it's supposed to be a surprise!" said Miroku.

"What you're cutting your hands off!"

"No it's even better- Hey! That's not funny Sango…Anyways me, Kouga and Inuyasha are making our video 'Holiday' right now!"

"Oh goody!" said Kagome sarcastically for Sango.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm KAGOME" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Shut-Up!"

"………"

"Thought so…" said Kagome.

"Ok so let's just go get Kouga and we'll start it's in the next stage so come on!"

So as every one got in wardrobe and hair and makeup the Sango waited because Kagome was also in the video as a back up dancer who said she would be in it before her and Inuyaha broke up and also said she would make her's and the other 3 girls costumes.

So the guys all came out and Inuyasha went into a car in the driver's seat, Kouga in the passengers and Miroku in the back seat.

Soon Music came on and Inuyasha opened his mouth and sang while Miroku took out his drum sticks and started acting like he was playing.

_**Hear the sound of the falling rain  
coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
the ones who died without a name**_

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

Inuyasha got up in the car while Miroku dropped his drum sticks and Kouga kept jumping up and down.

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday**_

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

By now Inuyasha was dressed as a biker, Kouga as a waiter and Miroku in a dress! Sango laughed silently but not enough to be heard. And each of them started messing aaround like they were drunk in different roles.

_**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**_

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday

Inuyasha kept singing until Kouga and Miroku left for his solo appearance.

_**"The representative from California has the floor"**_

By now Kagome and the other girls popped out in green/blue outfits that looked like Halloween outfits you wear if you wanted to be one of those bunnies. They also had black nets on with some of their hair up or down.

_**Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're on holiday!**_

Inuyasha saw what they were wearing and tried not to look back especially at Kagome. Kagome knew he would be mad but didn't care there was nothing wrong with them it was harmless.

So she and the girls kept dancing while Inuyasha sang.

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives**_

By now the girls disappeared and Inuyasha and the boys were back in the car asleep as if it was all a dream.

_**This is our lives on holiday**_

So they finished their video and Sango clapped she loved it.

"You guys did teriffic!" she said.

"Thanks" all of them said.

Kagome was now wearing a robe over her costume but her robe was untied so yeah. And was about to get changed until Inuyasha grabbed her and said 'Can I talk to you?'

"Ok Inuyasha what do _you_ want?" she asked suspiciously.

"I liked your costume…it was cute." he said looking down.

"You what? You liked it?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I guess you were right…I was being over protective of what you wore"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he said looking at her.

But soon made contact with her lips.

When they finally broke apart Inuyasha spoke up:

"Hey Kagome sorry for slapping you I'm so ashamed"

"Inuyasha its ok" she smiled and kissed him again before leaving to change.

A/n: Hope ya'll like it! R&R!


	7. Tabloids and more

A/n: I'm soooooo sorry for this long delay but I need a little idea if you care to help!

Well anyways I hope you like it!

Ch. **_Tabloids about Inuyasha and Kagome plus Kagome's Secret?_**

LAST TIME:

But soon made contact with her lips.

_**When they finally broke apart Inuyasha spoke up:**_

"_**Hey Kagome sorry for slapping you I'm so ashamed"**_

"_**Inuyasha its ok" she smiled and kissed him again before leaving to change.**_

As the four strolled down the side walk hand in hand with glasses and hats to not be recognized. They walked to the ice cream shop and bought four ice creams. Kagome got rocky road, Inuyasha got chocolate chip, Miroku got regular chocolate and Sango got strawberry.

After that they went to the park and started playing around.

"Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah?" he replied back.

"I have something to tell you" she said worried.

"Sure tell me" he said concerned.

"Well I-"started Kagome

"Inuyasha, Kagome... RUN!" yelled Sango and Miroku.

Because right behind them was a mess of interviews and fans heading there way. So all four ran four there lives.

1 HOUR LATER

"Finally we got rid of them by taking a taxi then a sub and running around In-and-Out then crossing the Coca-Cola factory and into this alley!" yelled Miroku breathless.

"Yeah" yelled the 3 in unision.

"Well all that running got me hungry what about you guys?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let's got to Red Lobster!" yelled Sango.

"Yeah ok cool" said Kagome.

So they went to Red Lobster and ate like there was no tomorrow.

After lunch they started talking and so on and so forth.

"So how did they find us at the park?" wondered Kagome.

"Well it was this Houshi's fault here's how it happened"

_**FlashBack**_

"_Hey Sango your know fun!" pouted Miroku._

"_To bad you killed the mood!" snarled Sango._

"_We were in a mood?" said Miroku._

_Suddenly Sango turned beet red._

"_I'm leaving!" Sango got up and started to walk away while Miroku chased after her._

"_Sango wait I'm sorry! Sango … wai-"A women passed him and he did what he always does._

"_Hello lovely lady would you take the chance of bearing me my child?" The Women got angry that when she hit him his glasses feel off and revealed hid face._

_The woman recognized him and started yelling "OMG IT'S YOU MIROKU HEY EVERY BODY MIROKU OF GREEN DAY IS HERE!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And that's how everything started," Finished Sango. Every one then turned to Miroku who just laughed nervously while saying: "Do you guys really believe that? Do I look that perverted?"

But in response got a bump on the head from Inuyasha.

After that the guys paid and left the restaurant and were going home. But as walking home something caught Kagome's eye on the floor.

So she picked it up and gasped. Every one who heard her gasp asked her what was wrong until she showed them the paper that read:

_**Kagome and Inuyasha together? Does he know about Kagome's past life? Will the couple be together even if she does tell him?**_

_**Read page 25 to find out more….**_

So the Gang decided to read what eles it said so they turned the page.

**_Reports have been seen that Kagome Hirigushi and Inuyasha Tashio have been dating. And we say it is true since Kagome appeared in Greenday's 'Holiday' video. Rumors have also been said that Sango Tijjy(sp?) and Miroku Kazana have been going out and yes that is also true. But what the world also want's to know is will Kagome tell Inuyasha about her past life which is about how she got pregnant? Who is the father and where is here baby? Will the happy couple still be a happy couple? And what does Inuyasha have to say of this? _**

_**Until then this is all we have until June 1,2005 with more facts and update's of this Happy or Not happy couple?**_

_**Journalist Jane McCoy **_

Just when things got better for Kagome and Inuyasha every thing went downhill.

A/n: Ok well I'm done and some one also asked me why I put Ashlee Simpson's song 'Lala' if I said it was from 1 album well. I decided that would add different songs from different albums so it wouldn't be as hard to pick which song to pick so sorry for the inconvenience……

_**R&R READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. SHARE IDEAS WITH ME **_


	8. Kagome's Secret Revealed

"Kagome tell me what's going on here is it true?" asked Inuyasha.

"I…I…I gotta go!" said Kagome and ran off before Inuyasha could grab her.

"What is this all about Sango?" he turned to Sango.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you only Kagome Inuyasha" she told Inuyasha.

MEANWHILE

Kagome ran tears streaming down her face.

"_How do they know this that was the past I regret the past I just want to put it behind but it keeps coming back every time!"_ thought Kagome.

Kagome kept running until she hit the park they where they were earlier. She kept running deeper in the park until she tripped and fell flat on her stomach.

She stayed there for a couple of minute just crying her eyes out until she felt someone call her name from behind.

"Kagome"

She turned around and saw the spirit of her father.

"Dad?" she stared in disbelief.

"Yes Kagome it's me. You must tell Inuyasha he will understand the past is the past you can't change that"

"But-"

"No but's you have to tell him or eventually it will get worse..Now I leave my daughter be good and I will always love you and be watching over you"

And the spirit of her dad was gone.

"By daddy I love you" she whispered.

She got up and dusted herself and heard yet again someone call her name.

"Kagome"

It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome!"

"I'm over here!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome.

"What's going on Kagome? I want to know" said Inuyasha looking serious.

"Well it's complicated but I'll tell you" started Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and listened.

"Well when I was 16 I had a boyfriend named Houjo well I feel in love with him or so I thought, well any way one day he told me we should have _it_ and since I thought I was ready and I told what would happen if I got pregnant if he would still be with me he told me yes so I did it with him next thing I knew I was pregnant and the band had to be put on hold since I started when I was 15. Well I told Houjo and he denied that he was the father so there I was pregnant and my mom trying to help me well when I was giving birth it turned out the baby wasn't breathing so they did all possible to bring him back to life but the baby didn't make it….." said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked.

"You probably don't even love me any more! You probably think I'm a whore!" yelled Kagome turning away from Inuyasha.

"No I don't Kagome the past is the past I will always love you I'm sorry"

000000000000000000

OK THAT IS IT R&R


	9. Meeting Cousin Shippou!

•Meeting Cousin Shippou•

LAST TIME:

Inuyasha was shocked.

"You probably don't even love me any more! You probably think I'm a whore!" yelled Kagome turning away from Inuyasha.

"No I don't Kagome the past is the past I will always love you I'm sorry"

NOW:

"You really mean that Inuyasha?" she looked up in surprise. "I do Kagome and I'm also sorry for the past" he said caringly before kissing her.

As they pulled apart they decided to head home and just sleep because the day was very tiring.

NEXT DAY:

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

"Argh? Who is it?" yelled Inuyasha crankie of being waken up.

"I-Its co-cousin Shippou" said the little boy behind the door.

Inuyasha sighed and opened the door. "Hey Shippou sorry for yelling you know I'm not a morning person…so how are you?"

"I'm good Inuyasha and you?" said the 10 year old boy.

"Fine are you hungry?" he asked asking the orange haired boy. Shippou smiled so much that you swear it went up to the moon.

"Yes I am!" he jumped up.

"Good, cause I aint making it Kagome is" he said and got ready.

10 minutes they were out and into the car.

"Hey Inuyasha who is Kagome?" asked Shippou in curiosity.

"Kagome is my new _girlfriend_. So be nice" said Inuyasha eyeing the boy.

"Finally you got rid of Kikyo she was **sooooooo **annoying!" he emiphisized 'so'.

Inuyasha flinched at her name it was true she was soooooooo annoying.

As they got there and turned the key to the building they heard humming and bacon and eggs and pancakes with milk.

Kagome turned around and smiled "Hey Inuyasha and who is this?" she said looking at Shippou.

"I'm Shippou nice to meet you Kagome!" he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Shippou" she smiled back.

"So Kagome is the food ready yet I'm hungry" he said sniffing the air.

"Almost" she said and returned to cooking.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Man women is the food done **_yet_**?" he yelled.

"Don't get that tone with me just be patient gosh Inuyasha set an example for Shippou" she said glaring at him.

"Feh"

Shippou watched the two in fascination he was starting to like Kagome already she didn't let Inuyasha's rude attitude get to her she controlled him better than kikyo ever did plus he could tell she was nice and caring.

"There bone appetite!" said Kagome smiled putting down 3 plates.

As everyone ate excluding Inuyasha stuffing the plate down his mouth.

"So where is Sango I haven't seen her neither with Miroku" said Inuyasha getting his 3rd plate.

"Oh they went out" she said looking at Inuyasha like 'I can't believe that's your 3rd plate yet'.

"What?" he said stuffing the pancake in his mouth.

"Nothing" she giggled as he eyed her then continued eating.

A couple hours later they deciced taking Shippou to a movie he wanted to see Boogeyman Inuyasha agreed but Kagome didn't she said it was too scary for Shippou so instead they saw Madagascar.

2hrs and 30 minutes later they came out laughing at the movie it was funny. ((a/n: I haven't seen that movie but I heard it was funny))

They went each to their homes and went to bed also Shippou said that he was staying for the week since his parents were out of town.

NEXT DAY:

"Yeah I finally get to make my video!" cheered Kagome.

"Yeah" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows "Which one?"

"It's going to be 'Goodies'" she said.

"Remember you heard it before?" she now raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah ok whatever just have fun no pressure" he said still not used to the way Kagome dressed but hey it was _her_ body and her life.

It took a couple hours to get her clothes and make up ready but she was finished so she started her video but had to wait for 'Petey Pablo' to arrived ((A/n: yes I know but just pretend he actually exist in there alternate universe))

He arrived 5 minutes later and was ready 20 minutes later.

"Hey Kagome" he said looking at her.

"Hey Pete! I haven't seen you in along time what's up?" she smiled.

"Nothing" he smiled back.

"Oh I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Inuyasha and his cousin Shippou" she said.

"Hey" said Inuyasha.

"Wow it's actually you can I have your autograph!" yelled Shippou.

"Uh sure kid just let us finish and remind me" he smiled.

"Ok you read Kagome?" he asked turning to her.

"More than you know!" she said.

((a/n: watch the Ciara video 'Goodies' cuz I can't describe how it will look like!))

Music came on and Kagome started singing.

_**Kagome  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!**_

_**Verse 1: Petey Pablo  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
and I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
and ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
on her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
you know how I do...**_

**_Hook: Kagome  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
but I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._**

**_Chorus: Kagome  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_**

_**Verse 2: Ciara  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Verse 3: Petey Pablo  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
and you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
you think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
and I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!**_

_**Verse 4: Ciara  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.**_

_**Chorus (2X)  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh**_

"Yeah go Kagome!" cheered Shippou as she finished.

"Yeah Kagome you did great!" said Petey Pablo.

"Thanks guys!" Kagome said blushing.

"Hey where's Inu?" she said looking around.

"Oh he went to the bathroom, but he said he would watch the video when he got out" said Shippou.

"Ok?" replied Kagome.

Moments later Inuyasha came out saying he was sorry he didn't see the video but he would right now.

Kagome said 'ok' and went to see the video.

Inuyasha looked at the video and when it was finished he clapped and said it was good and kissed her.

Lucky for them Shippou wasn't around cause he was Petey Pablo getting his autograph.


	10. Flashbacks of Houjo and a Note?

**A/N: Ok so thanks to all my reviewers and also if you guys would like to read my other stories please read and review and give me idea's if you'd like ok so on with the story!**

**Last time:**

_Moments later Inuyasha came out saying he was sorry he didn't see the video but he would right now._

_Kagome said 'ok' and went to see the video._

_Inuyasha looked at the video and when it was finished he clapped and said it was good and kissed her._

_Lucky for them Shippou wasn't around cause he was Petey Pablo getting his autograph.-_

--

--

--

Ch.10 Flashbacks of Houjo and a Note?

--

--

--

Kagome lay in bed sleeping it was around 1a.m. and she kept tossing and turning.

FLASH BACK

"_Kagome do you love me?" asked Houjo staring at her in the eyes._

"_Yes Houjo of course! You know that…" she smiled._

"_Thanks…I needed to know that" he smiled back and kissed her._

_After the kiss he pulled away and looked at her._

"_Kagome I think we are ready for IT we already love each other I think it's time…" he said._

"_What if I get pregnant?" she asked worried._

"_Then I'll take care of you and the baby I promise…" he said._

MORE FLASH BACKS

(A/N: THIS FLASH BACK IS WHERE INUYASHA, KAGOME, MIROKU AND SANGO EAT AT THEIR FIRST DATE REMEMBER WHERE THE WAITER IS HOUJO…IT'S A PART I DIDN'T SHOW IN THAT CHAPTER OKAY JUST INCASE YOU GUYS GET CONFUSED.)

"_Hey I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom guys" said Kagome standing up while feeling uneasy._

"_Ok" all 3 said and continued chatting._

_As Kagome walked to the bathroom and went back outside the bathroom there was Houjo waiting outside the bathroom door._

"_Well..well..Hi Kags" he said smiling while leaning on the door._

"_Uh…Hi?" she said uneasy again._

"_Long times no see I see you are more famous than ever" he said walking up to her._

"_Yeah" she said stepping back until she hit the wall._

"_You know you look more beautiful than ever" he said smiling._

"_Uh..thank" said Kagome._

"_Listen Kagome I'm sorry for leaving you…I wouldn't admit that I was the father" he said "so where is the kid?"_

"_Dead"_

"_Dead? How?" he asked. _

"_You left me and the baby died because of miscarriage" she said on the verge of tears._

"_Oh I'm sorry Kags" he said while trying to wipe her tears._

"_Don't touch me and don't call me KAGS!" she flinched and stepped out of his reach._

"_Kago-"he started._

"_No! Just leave me be I think you already hurt me enough!" she said before being pulled into a hug and didn't feel when he dropped a note into her pocket._

_Kagome pulled out of the embrace before slapping him._

"_How dare you! Leave me alone Houjo!"she said wiping her tears and going back to the group._

END FLASH BACK

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat looking every where panting.

Finally she tensed up was there really a note in here coat?

She got up slowly and made it to her closet and took out the coat and thought for a second _'Why am I just getting it that there is a note in my pocket? That was more than 3-4 months ago! O-well one way to find out…'_

As she put her hand in the pocket and found out there really was a note in there she opened it and read:

_**Kagome,**_

**_I really missed you I hope you forgive me. You probably won't even notice this note until a couple days or more. _**

_**Well all I wanted to say was I love you still even if you don't to me I just want to see you happy that guy over there looks really good for you keep him.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Houjo**_

Kagome smiled even if she didn't appreciate what he did to her.

Kagome then went back to bed before sighing once again she remembered all the times they were together but now she had Inuyasha she loved him and him her.

And then again she remembered she was going to have a reunion with No Doubt saying there last goodbye world wide singing there last songs together in the morning.

A/N: YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT AND LAME BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT MORE SINCE IT'S SUMMER VACATION SO BE PREPARED I'M TRYING TO FINISH ALL MY STORIES THIS SUMMER!


	11. The Reunion

♣**the Reunion♣**

Last Time:

_Kagome smiled even if she didn't appreciate what he did to her._

_Kagome then went back to bed before sighing once again she remembered all the times they were together but now she had Inuyasha she loved him and him her._

_And then again she remembered she was going to have a reunion with No Doubt saying there last goodbye world wide singing there last songs together in the morning._

--

--

--

Now:

Kagome wore a white tank top with red bikini top that had the England flag and black capri's and black and white converse low-cuts. With her hair down and red lipstick.

Sango just wore a blue jean skirt and a black tank top and black etnies (sp?). Her hair up in a pony tail with pink lip gloss.

For Inuyasha he wore a pair of blue baggy pants and a white t-shirt with white Nikes.

Miroku wore a black t-shirt and blue baggy pants and black Adidas.

They were only waiting for 3 more people to come and that was Kagome's old band members.

The party had just started and hour ago and still they were there.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and a 'Guess who' was heard.

Kagome smiled and turned around and screamed hugging her friends.

Inuyasha who was right there watching the seen felt a little jealous.

"You guys I am so glad to see you I missed you all! Oh yeah I'd like you guys to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Tom, Tony and Adrian!" she said happily.

"Hey" said Inuyasha smiling casually while shaking their hands same as them.

"Ok so are you guys set to play?" said Kagome.

"You bet" yelled Tom.

"Yeah can't wait for our final play!" said Adrian.

"Yeah and no more crazy stunts for Adrian" said Tony laughing.

So Tony got on his Bass and Tom on his guitar and Adrian on the drums as for Kagome well she got the mic.

"Ok guys!" she spoke as everyone turned looking at her up on stage "We are now ready to play so any request!"

"Play 'Hey Baby'" yelled Miroku. Sango blushed as he yelled that because every one turned and looked at them.

Kagome laughed, "Ok ready guys!"

All 3 nodded and music started and Kagome began to sing.

**_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys_**

_**Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes**_

_**Takin it in, try to be feminine**_

**_With my makeup bag watch in all the sin_**

_**Misfit, I sit**_

_**Lit up, wicked**_

_**Everybody else surrounded by the girls**_

_**With the tank tops and the flirty ways**_

**_I'm just sippin on chamomile_**

_**Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal**_

_**With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom**_

_**And went to my high school**_

_**Chorus**_

_**All the boys say,**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**Girls Say, Girls Say,**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**Hey Baby Baby**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**Boys Say, Boys Say**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**All the boys get the girls in the back**_

**_I'm the one they feed upon_**

_**Give a bit a star is born**_

**_And if you had enough you'll get the pass_**

_**And you can tell your friends how you made it back**_

**_No matter what they say I'm still the same_**

_**Somehow everybody knows my name**_

_**And all the girls wanna get with the boys**_

_**And the boys really like it**_

_**All the boys say,**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**Girls Say, Girls Say,**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**Hey Baby Baby**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**Boys Say, Boys Say**_

_**Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey**_

_**All the boys get the girls in the back**_

_**Suddenly Bounty Killer came out and began to sing his part.He put his arms on Kagome's shoulders and both began dancing with Kagome laughing off.**_

_**Bounty Killer**_

**_Check it out, it's Bounty Killer, and No Doubt_**

_**Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy**_

_**Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies**_

_**There is no need to be actin shady**_

_**Comon baby, hey hey baby**_

_**2x**_

_**When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me**_

_**Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me**_

_**Can you be my one and only sunshine lady**_

_**If no, no maybe, Hey Baby**_

**_Kagome_**

**_I'm just sippin on chamomile_**

_**Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal**_

_**With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom**_

_**And went to my high school**_

_**Chorus (2x with some Bounty Killer parts in it)**_

After the song was over everybody clapped so loud!

"Ok every body calm down!" yelled Bounty Killer.

"Now give it up for Kagome who has made it solo!" every one cheered Kagome blushed.

"Aww it was nothing so let's get on with the party again with my personal favorite Inuyasha this is for you baby!"

Kagome told the band the were going to play 'Underneath it all'

_**There's times where I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
You're something else**_

Kagome smiled into the mic looking at Inuyasha who began turning red.

_**You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely **_

You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it'So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
Better... better... s not that bad

By now Lady Saw came out singing.

_**Lady Saw:  
You are my real Prince Charmin'  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burnin'  
And each time you're around  
My body keeps stalin'  
For your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's an underside to you  
That so many adore  
Aside from your temper  
Everything else secure  
You're good for me, baby  
Oh that, I'm sure  
Over and over again  
I want more**_

**_Kagome:  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be_**

**_You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lovely  
Underneath it all  
And you're really lovely_**

Kagome saw Inuyasha's face and laughed before saying:

"Ok that's it guys now for my special treat GREEN DAY, Sango and EMINEM!" she yelled.

"Ok guys where going to sing 'Extraordinary girl' just for Kagome!" smiled Inuyasha as they got on stage and began playing.

_**She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away  
He lacks the courage in his mind  
like a child left behind  
like a pet left in the rain  
she's all alone again  
wiping the tears from her eyes  
some days he feels like dying  
she gets so sick of crying  
she sees the mirror of herself  
an image she wants to tell  
to anyone willing to buy  
he steals the image in her kiss  
from her heart's apocalypse  
from the one called whatsername  
she's all alone again  
wiping the tears from her eyes  
some days he feels like dying  
some days it's not worth trying  
now that they both are finding  
she gets so sick of crying**_

Now it was Sango's turn and she chose to sing 'Pieces of me'

**_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me _**

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
when I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

Finally Eminem came up.

"Hey you guys! Now listen up I'm going to play that song that just came out called '$$ like that!"

Everyone cheered

**_Ohh Beeby, The way you shake it  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an SS like that  
The way you move it, you make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING  
I don't believe it, it's almost to good to be true  
I ain't never seen an $$ like that  
The way you move it, you make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING_**

**_The way she moves, she's like a belly-dancer  
She shakin that $$ to the new Nelly jams  
I think someone's at the door but I don't think Imma answer  
Police saying, FREEZE... DOING DOING DOING  
What do you mean freeze? Please I'm a human being  
I have needs, I'm not done, not til I'm finished peeing  
I'm not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees, I can't get on the ground any further  
It's impossible for me, And do not treat me like a murderer  
I just like to pee, pee, pee, Yes, I make R&B  
I sing song, it Ring-a-Chong-a-Ching-Chong-Chong-Ching  
Syke, I joke I joke, I kid I kid. If offend, I'm sorry  
Please, Please forgive, for I am Triumph, the puppet dog  
I am a mere puppet, I can get away anything I say and you will love_**

**_The way you shake it  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an $$ like that  
The way you move it, you make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING  
Jessica Simpson, looks oh so tempting  
Nick, I ain't never seen an $$ like that  
Every time I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes DOING DOING DOIN_**

**_Mary Kate and Ashley used to be so handsome  
now they getting older, they're starting to grow bum-bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my popcorn  
Police saying, FREEZE... DOING DOING DOING  
what do you mean freeze? JEEZ I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look I put away, my zipper's zipped  
Please do not remove me from this movie theatre, please  
I did not even get to see Mary Kate's shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm Pee-Wee Herman  
This movie's PG, Mr. Office, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simple plead innocent, cop a plea, and be free  
Free, yes free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyers with Michael, He's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulder's are like man  
And I could say that and you laugh cause there's a puppet on my hand_**

**_The way you shake it  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an $$ like that  
The way you move it, you make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING  
Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say $$ and she'll make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING_**

**_The way she moves she dances like a GO-GO  
In that video she sings get out your puzzle  
I need a new boyfriend, Hi my name is Jo-Jo  
Police saying, FREEZE... DOING DOING DOING  
what do you mean freeze? My computers will be seized  
and my keys to my ranch. I just bake cookies  
Mr. Office, lookie, take a woof of this  
Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I could say the word peepee  
Pee on the radio but I think I did  
Janet is that a breast? I think I just saw a t!t  
Syke, I joke I joke, I kid I kid. I don't think my joke is working  
I must flea quick, get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down_**

**_The way you shake it  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an$$ like that  
The way you move it, you make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING  
So Kagome Hirigushi will you peepee on me, Please  
I ain't never seen an $$ like that  
Cause the way you move it, you make my peepee go DOING DOING DOING_**

**_' F#! IS WRONG WITH YOU_**

Kagome blushed at the part where he mentioned her in the song Inuyasha growled Sango, Miroku and the rest laughed.

"Ok thanks you guys!" yelled Eminem.

"I know I made some of you guy's red or something but I really hope you guys liked it!" yelled Eminem again grinning.

So the rest of the nifht every one had a great time partying and singing Karaoke.

A/N: I KNOW IT'S LAME BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Kouga's Secret

A/n: I am sooooo sorry for the the delay! I was having a writer's block which usually doesn't happen but there's always a first! So I'm going to try and make this chapter long for you guys!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

♥**Kouga's Secret♥**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He couldn't handle it anymore. Every time he saw _her_ he lusted her….as if he they were meant to be. But there was one person in the way Inuyasha. Yes he knew they were in love but he had been longing for her ever since he first met her in the making of there video 'holiday'. Yes he had seen her before but on TV and magazines not in person.

As Kouga sat in hid leather chair in his den thinking of what he should do. Tear apart a happy relationship or get what his heart desires the most.

He couldn't think straight and desires were getting the best of him.

He had to at least tell her…

-

-

With Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku

-

-

Kagome's POV

Recently Houjo and I had a meet up just to talk and apologize to each other. And it went better than expected he found himself a new girlfriend named Chelsea she sounded like she was good for him. To keep him straight and in order. But at the same time it felt weird hearing about his girlfriend. Since we did date.

I also thought about making a music video from my song 'cool' I think it's about us…and how we used to be I'm really happy for Houjo. I told Inuyasha about at first he was jelous but then understood so here we are making the video. I know what you guys are thinking man she makes to many videos but I can't help myself!

END POV

((a/n: watch Gwen Stefani's "cool" video so I don't have to describe it...sorry!))

Inuyasha was going to play as the character of Houjo even if he didn't like the idea of him being Houjo and Sango was going to play Houjo's girlfriend.

As for Miroku he was going to do the theme of the whole video. Why? Because he insisted on doing on it. And it came out really good.

Soon everybody got in place and everything and the video began…

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before**_

_**Now I found the love of my life...**_

_**Passes things get more comfortable**_

_**Everything is going right**_

_**And after all the obstacles**_

_**It's good to see you now with someone else**_

_**And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**We used to think it was impossible**_

_**Now you call me by my new last name**_

_**Memories seem like so long ago**_

_**Time always kills the pain**_

_**Remember Harbor Boulevard**_

_**The dreaming days where the mess was made**_

_**Look how all the kids have grown**_

_**We have changed but we're still the same**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

_**I know we're cool **_

_**And I'll be happy for you**_

_**If you can be happy for me**_

_**Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new**_

_**Girlfriend**_

_**So far from where we've been**_

_**I know we're cool**_

After they finished which took acouple of hours of hard labor it came out perfect!

-

-

Next Day

-

-

Kagome had woken up because of the alarm clock which read 5:00 the time she had set to take her morning jog. Yes she hated getting up but she had to keep fit.

As she got out of bed she but on a pair of black spandex that was a one piece they were black with a strip of green in the middle it looked like a tank top and shorts that went above her knees in one.

She then put her hair into a high pony tail and grabbed a black sweater leaving a note for Sango and was out the door.

-

-

With Kouga

-

-

Kouga couldn't sleep when he looked at the clock it read 5:00 a.m. so he decided to jog.

He got ready in a pair of shorts that went a little under his knees that was color brown with a white t-shirt.

After he finished he went out the door and went jogging.

-

-

Back With Kagome

-

-

Kagome's POV

I ran as fast as I could doing a 3mile jog but it felt as if I couldn't make it. I felt ready to give up and ready to get myself a cone of ice cream.

But I wouldn't let myself give up. I looked up and saw some one I recognized but I couldn't tell who because they were a little too far. Suddenly I saw a high pony tail and it hit me it was Kouga. I really haven't spoken to him even if I saw him maybe now was the chance to know him better.

-

-

Kouga's POV

I ran this was going to be on my 4mile I was always pretty fast when I was in school I was always on the track team or in football.

I slowed my pace a little when I saw a running figure.

The figure running seemed familiar and also slowed its pace as it saw me. It did look like Kagome. I looked at the figure again and saw it WAS Kagome.

-

-

Normal POV

-

-

Both had slowed pace and soon walked up to each other.

"Hiya Kouga!" said Kagome cheerful.

"Hi Kagome," smiled Kouga.

"So you jog to?" asked Kagome.

"Actually no…I couldn't sleep so I decided to jog for awhile" he replied.

"Oh…Well how are you? We never really talk," said Kagome smiling back.

"Oh I'm fine" he said.

So for the next couple hours the two began talking and laughing. But were still jogging.

"_Man she looks hot that even her sweat makes her look hot…man I can't hold it I gotta tell her!"_ thought Kouga.

"Hey Kagome," he said stopping.

"Yeah Kouga?" replied Kagome turning to look at him.

"I have something to tell you," he said getting nervous.

"Yeah what is it?" she looked at Kouga in curiosity.

"I…I…I love you," he said look at a shocked Kagome. No seriously she looked like this o.o.

"Wha..what? You can't love me! You just can't!" she yelled.

"I do Kagome I can't help it your gorgeous inside and out I've been wanting to tell you this for a while and now that I have…"

"No! Kouga you can-" Kagome was cut off by lips on hers, she quickly reacted pulled away and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you! You know as well as I that I'm dating Inuyasha one of your best friends!" she yelled tears coming to a verge.

Kagome then quickly ran off before he did or said anything else.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well I hope you like it and please review!

JA'NE!


	13. Mall Bump in pt1

**Author Note: Dudes I'm like so freakin' sorry I haven't updated in like almost a year. I've been having major writers block but I do plan on finishing my stories. ) Thanks for all the support too.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Last time:

"_I…I…I love you," he said look at a shocked Kagome. No seriously she looked like this o.o._

"_Wha..what? You can't love me! You just can't!" she yelled._

"_I do Kagome I can't help it your gorgeous inside and out I've been wanting to tell you this for a while and now that I have…"_

"_No! Kouga you can-" Kagome was cut off by lips on hers, she quickly reacted pulled away and slapped him hard across the face._

"_How dare you! You know as well as I that I'm dating Inuyasha one of your best friends!" she yelled tears coming to a verge._

_Kagome then quickly ran off before he did or said anything else._

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome cried when you got to the hotel. Lucky for her Sango wasn't their, she left a note saying she wouldn't be back until later. She sighed thinking if she should tell Inuyasha about what happened with Kouga. And deciding not too, I mean if she did there would no longer be a "Green Day". Kagome thought about keeping her distance, no eye contact, no physical contact no verbal contact.

After sitting for about 1 hour of thinking she decided on taking a shower since she was covered in sweat. Taking a hot bath clearing her thoughts she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey it's me babe" it was Inuyasha.

"Hey" Kagome replied getting out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes, make yourself comfortable, while I get changed okay?" she yelled through the door.

"Okay" was his answer. Inuyasha sat down in the living room watching TV while Kagome changed. Kagome changed into faded blue jeans and a white shirt that had a big brown cross covered in silver glitter that clung to her body. As Kagome did this she she grabbed her black eyeliner and brown eye shadow and applied it while putting on clear lip gloss and very little blush. Finally she curled her hair a little and grabbed a strands of hair and put it up with bobbies pins.** _((a/n: like in grease 1 at the end of the movie how Sandy has her hair only less curly))_** When she finished she just put on her white slip on vans and went to meet Inuyasha in the living room.

"Hey sexy" said Kagome with a smile as she went up to him and kissed him. "So what ya wanna do?" she asked. "Lets go to the mall yea? Just bring your shades so no one recognizes us again like last time with Miro and San" he said.

"Yeah don't wanna replay of that" she laughed at the memory. So they went and grabbed their stuff and headed for the door.

AT THE MAL

"Hey Inu try this on!" she handed him some baggy blue pants and a big white t-shirt with a plaid blue color shirt. "Nah I don't feel like it" he said not caring. "Pleasssssssssseee!" she begged. Giving him the puppy eyes. "Nah I'll think about" he said again this time messing with her. Kagome grew angry "Inuyasha!" the whole mall heard her "put it on NOW!"

Inuyasha freaked out grabbed the clothes and left into the changing room mumbling about her being PMS.

5 minutes past until Inuyasha came out. Kagome gawked at him. "Uh-huh you look so totally GANGSTA!" she squealed. He chuckled from her reaction as he went back to change into his regular clothes. When he got out Kagome had told him to go to the food court while she pays for the clothes using his credit card. He nodded and left he was hungry that's for sure.

As he went he saw a Mexican food so he went and ordered food for him and Kagome. Going to tables making sure his sunglasses were on he noticed Kouga and motioned for him to come

"Hey Inuyasha, what you doing here?" asked Kouga. "Just shopping and you?" replied Inuyasha.

"Just browsing, who you here with?" Kouga asked again. As Inuyasha was gonna reply he heard Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm starving what you get?" she said not noticing Kouga and sitting down next to Inuyasha. "Oh? Mexican food did you get the salsa cause you know Mexican food isn't good with no salsa right?" Inuyasha didn't respond.

"You know what I'll get the dam salsa okay?" as Kagome got up and turned around she bumped into something.

"Oh I'm sorry---Kouga?" Kagome's eyes went wide as she stood their staring at the man in front of her staring down at her with a smile.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: well yeah hoped ya liked it people! I'll write more later this week I swear!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **


End file.
